Web cameras and network enabled image/video capturing devices have numerous applications, many of which relate to security and safety. With the growth of data networks, cameras are increasingly uses in connected environments.
In many applications and settings, cameras are connected to servers and their images are made available over data networks such as the Internet. One field of use for cameras and video technology include security and safety. Users can employ connected cameras to monitor secure locations or desired activities, such as in the case of “nanny cams.” Even in such cases, a person normally needs to be manually view the images to see what occurred in the monitored scene. Under these past approaches, even though images from such cameras can be viewed remotely, the actual footage does need to be viewed in order for a viewer to see events and changes in the scene being viewed.